parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belladonna
She is a villain From All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. She is Annabelle's evil and nasty cousin. She Played Marina Del Ray In The Little Husky 3 Dusty's Beginning She is a Evil Mermaid She played June in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a bounty hunter She played Trouble in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) She is a henchman She played Lady Blue in The Animals Of Animation Wood She is a blue vixen She played Jessie in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a agent of Team Rocket She played Poison Ivy in Bathound: The Animated Series & Bathound & Fox She is an eco-terrorist She played Gnorga in A Great Dane in Central Park She is a troll She played Yzma in The Sloth's New Groove, The German Shepard's New Groove and The Limbless' New Groove (Daniel Pineda's Style) She is an evil woman She Played Zelda in The Mcbride Princess 3:The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom She is an evil sorceress She played Mother Gothel in Tangled (PrinceKodi Animal Style) She is an evil woman She played Zira in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack She is an evil lioness She played Morgana in The Little Angel Dog 2: Return to the Sea She is a sea witch She played Ursula in The Little Merdog (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version) She is a sea witch She played Tabitha Harperstein in Edmond in New York She murdered Andrew's family She played Maleficent in Sleeping Afghan She is an evil fairy She played Aunt Sarah in Belldandy and the Keiichi She is an grouchy aunt She played Princess Azula in Avatar The Last Airbender SuperWhyMovie Animal Style She is an Evil Fire-Wielding Princess She played The Fairy Godmother in Timon (Shrek) She is an evil fairy She played Karen in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail She is a Computer She played Lena Dupree in Piglet Doo on Zombie Isand She is a gypsy/werecat She played Wicked Queen in Ruby and The Seven Equestria Girls She is a Queen She played Yemilla in The Imperiality Young Rodent for the Life She is an old evil sorceress Portrayals All Creatures Go To Heaven- Blossoms played by Su All Cartoon Animals go to Heaven- Played by Zira RelativesCategory:White Characters * Father-Black Wolf * Mother-Diamond Tiara * Aunt-White Wolf * Husband-Steele * Sister in law-Metal * Mother in law- Princess the Wolf * Father in law- Buster * Son- Gmork * Cousin - Annabelle * Daughter in Law - Sly * Brothers-Roscoe and DeSoto Gallery: Belladona (TV Series).jpg|Belladonna in the TV Series Belladona in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Belladonna in An All Dogs Christmas Carol Belladonna as jessie.png|Belladonna as Jessie Belladonna-0.png Belladonna-0.jpg Belladonna.jpg Belladonna yella at zoe and pika.jpg Kismet-belladonna.png|Belladonna as Kismet Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven).png Belladonna in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg Belladonna (TV Series).jpg SaveSave Category:Dogs Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Princekodi Villains Category:Witches Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Twins Category:Funny villains Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Beasts Category:Steele and Belladonna Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Evil Cousins Category:Villains Related to the Heroes Category:Ugly Characters Category:Morons Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monsters Category:Funny Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel